


Best Dressed Witch

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Becky looks forward to the costume contest this year.





	Best Dressed Witch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt broomstick at [](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/)**allbingo** and  
> [spn_bigpretzel Hallowe'en Comment Fic](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1202798.html)

Becky sat in her room gluing bits of broken jewelry to an old broomstick. It was the finishing piece for her Halloween costume this year. She hadd been looking forward to Missy's party ever since her best friend had picked the theme. ‘The Wizard of Oz', was one of her favorites. She just knew everyone would want to dress up like Dorthy. The Wicked Witch would be a close second. That was why she designed the most over-the-top, super sparkly, even down to her broomstick, Good Witch of the North. 

This year she would finally win the best costume contest.


End file.
